The present invention relates to connectors, and particularly to a high conductivity connector which has a preferred performance in heat conductivity, water-proof and stability.
In the present invention, there are two ways for connecting a cable into connector. In one way, a cable is clamped between an inner tapered hole of a combing sleeve and the tapered head of a combining portion. The inner thread of the combining sleeve is engaged to the outer thread of the combining portion. Another end of the combining sleeve has outer threads which can engage to the inner thread of a connecting seat. In another connecting way, a stepped connecting sleeve is combined to a connecting portion. After a cable is inserted into a protruded end of the sleeve. Another iron sleeve with a larger diameter is fixed to the protruded end by pressing process. However, in above two ways, the combination is not stable and cables are easy to fall out. Moreover, water is possible to permeate into the connector so as to short the circuit. Thus, the performance of the prior art connectors is not so good to be accepted by users.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a high conductivity connector, wherein a first washer and a second washer are installed in the outer post; the first washer is spaced to a second washer. In assembly, the first inner sleeve is inserted into the second inner sleeve; and then second inner sleeve is embedded into the hexagonal nut; next, the hexagonal nut is engaged with outer post at one side of the outer post; the O ring is placed in an annular notch of the hexagonal nut. Then the first washer, guide pin, second washer and joint are installed into the outer post, wherein the guide pin resists against the second washer and a tip of the guide pin passes through the through hole of the second washer. Then, the connecting sleeve is installed at another end of the outer post so as to form the connector.